ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tibbs' Recon Mission
Meanwhile, in a stable far from London, a horse simply named Captain, tried to wake up a cat named Sergeant Tibbs from his sleep. Captain: Sounds like ol' Towser. It's an alert. Sergeant? Sergeant Tibbs? I say SERGEANT!! - The Captain neighed and Tibbs worked up abruptly. Tibbs: What? Oh! Yes, captain! Captain: Barking signal. It's an alert. Report to the Colonel at once. Tibbs: Yes, sir! Roger sir! Right away, sir! - Tibbs walked towards the Colonel, trying to find him. Tibbs: Colonel? I say, Colonel? Colonel, sir? Hello? - The Colonel woke up by Tibbs' calling. Colonel: What? Who goes there? Tibbs: Sergeant Tibbs reporting, sir. Colonel: Tibbs? Oh, yes! Sergeant Tibbs. Tibbs: Colonel, sir. Colonel: Now look here, Tibbs. What's the idea of barging in this hour of the night? Tibbs: But, Colonel- Colonel: Hold on, Sergeant. You hear that? Sounds like an alert. Tibbs: Yes, Colonel. Colonel: Well, we'll look into it. Come along, Tibbs. On the double! Tibbs: Yes, sir! Roger sir! Captain: It's ol' Towser, sir. Colonel: By jove, yes... So it is. Well, I'll see what he wants. - The Colonel barked at Towser a few miles down and he barked back. Colonel: One long howl, two short, one yip and a woof. Tibbs: Uh, two yips, sir. Captain: What's the word, Colonel? Colonel: It's from London. Tibbs: It must be important. Colonel: Yes, I'll get the rest of it. - The communication continued when Colonel is having trouble with hearing after a number was heard. Colonel: Sounds like a number. Three 5's a 13. Tibbs: T-That's 15, sir. Colonel: Fifteen? Of course fifteen! Poodles... No.. No, puddles... Fifteen spotted puddles stolen. Ah... Tibbs: Better double-check it, Colonel. Colonel: Oh, yes.. I suppose.. - Another barking sound was heard and the word became clear. Colonel: Two woofs, one yip and a woof. Tibbs: It sounds like "puppies", sir. Colonel: Of course puppies! Tibbs: Colonel, sir! I just remembered. Two nights passed, I heard puppy barking from a house a few miles from here. Colonel: You mean the old De Vil place? Nonsense, Tibbs. No one's live there for years. Captain: Hold on. There's smoke coming from the chimney. Colonel: By jove, that's strange. Strange indeed. Well, I suppose we better investigate. I'll send word to ol' Towser to stand by. - A few minutes later, both the Colonel and Tibbs walked down towards the De Vil place and stopped at the main gate. Colonel: They say the old place is haunted or bewitched or some such fiddle-faddle. Tibbs: Fibble-fabble in rot, sir. Colonel: Just the same, sergeant. Use extreme caution. No telling what sort of hocus pocus you might run into. Well, blast it all, Tibbs! On the double, man! On the double! Tibbs: Yes, sir! Roger sir! Right away, sir! - Tibbs found a way inside the house and finds Clank inside. Tibbs: Rover, Spotty? Rover: Hmm, what? Tibbs: Are you one of the fifteen stolen puppies? Rover: Oh, no. We're not stolen. We're bought and paid for. There's ninty-nine of us all together. Tibbs: Ninty-nine!? Spotty: About the bunch of little ones, they have names and collars. They're not from the pet shops. Tibbs: Fifteen of them? Roger: We never counted them. They're over there by the TV. Tibbs: And I better count them. Spotty: Watch out for the battins. Tibbs: Battins? Roger: Those two blocks- Horace and Jasper. Mean ones, they are. - Meanwhile upstairs, Clank finally woke up and the Zoni approuched him, carring him down. Zoni: We can guide you, sire. - Clank nodded and head downstairs, but stopped and hides when the Red Hood took off his mask, revealing to be Jason Todd. Clank took a scan on his face and the Zoni took him away back to Ratchet and the gang. Tibbs counted all fifteen puppies, but got himself spotted and ran out of the building. Category:Scenes